tomb_raider_art_encyclopendiafandomcom-20200214-history
Parisian Ghetto part 2
Parsian Ghetto part two is the second level of the Parsian Ghetto in Tomb Raider - Angel of Darkness. About the level Once the Parisian Ghetto were one big level but now separated into three levels. In this level you can go to several shops (there were more planned) and the Café Metro. The motorcycle of Kurtis can be seen on the entrance of Café Metro, if you talked with Janice, then to Pierre (Café Metro), Kurtis will hear your plans, in a cutscene you'll see Kurtis on his bike leaving the Le Serpent Rouge night club if you return to the Cafe Metro the bike is gone and so is Kurtis. Picture by picture 06.01 - waste bin file:06_01.jpg file:06_01a.jpg I found it. I did it! I finally did it. I was so long looking for this image.. I found it with help from Yandex, a search engine from Russia. The image comes from this website: https://www.ecrater.co.uk/p/13316398/prince-slade-run-dmc-shannonIt is prince featured on a magazine called Creem from september 1984. 06.02 - Conform shop file:06_02.jpg file:06_02a.jpg The conform shop is based on the conforama shop in Paris at the Rue des Bourdonnais at the beginning of the street. Conform has also another meaning: to behave to the group. file:06_02b.jpg file:06_02c.jpg The shop is closed, but if you fly through it, inside the shop there are three levels. There was not enough time develop the shop but you can see places where shop items can be displayed. 06.03 - Lasconi shop file:06_03.jpg file:06_03a.jpg Lasconi is an anagram of Nicolas. It is a shop in Paris, there is one near the Rue des Bourdonnais, exactly the Rue Rivoli 'in the 9th Arrodisement. The shop sells wine, champagne and liquor. It can be found through Paris. '''06.04 - Boucherie shop ' file:06_04.jpg file:06_04a.jpg On the side of the Lasconi shop, there is a logo and text. The text reads: '''Boucherie: Les Fermiers du Berry. There is a shop in Rue Godefroy Cavaignac '''(11th Arrondisement) that has the same logo and text. '''06.05 - Bombolo & Marche On the window is written: Bombolo this may be reference to Franco Lechner but I don't know why it is in. 06.06 - Window with text on the Lasconi shop Window with text says: “Cabrettes et Cabrettaires. Siege Social Bouree de Paris”. 1) Cabrettes is a type of bagpipe. 2) Siege Social Bouree means: head of office of Bouree de Paris. it exist in Paris from 1925. According to the site it is located in Rue de Bagnolet. 06.07 - Joy's night club leftover file:06_07.jpg file:06_07a.jpg Apparently there was a night club in the Parisian Ghetto. This is a leftover from the early design. Left one, picture from in the game. Right one, picture from the GMX. 06.08 - Informatique / Tres femme The informatique / Tres femme can be found in the Parisian Back Streets. The Très Femme local (translates: Very Wonmanly) is just a showgirls local or merely a sexshop. 06.09 - Charcuterie file:06_09.jpg file:06_04a.jpg The sign "Charcuterie" looks very like the Boucherie/Charcuterie in Rue Godefroy Cavaignac. The Charcuterie shop is a typical French thing, read more here. 06.10 - Iron wrought above the Charcuterie Couldn't find it. It could be a mix of Iron wrought balconies in Paris. 06.11 - Gardin D'hiver, demo poster ''' file:06_11.jpg file:06_11a.jpg file:06_11b.jpg Same as some things in AOD the poster has text that cannot be read very easily. It's a bit blur. There is a second version of the poster that can be found when Lara is flying from the Café Metro. It reveals the text: "Jardin D'Hiver", "Alt Demo" and something with "421-422" When looking up. I came to Henri Salvador - Jardin D'Hiver. A song on his album, Chambre avec Vue (2001). It can be watched here. Chambre avec Vue was his last album before he died. Jardin D'Hiver means Wintergarden. It has as connection with the Biodome level which is a greenhouse. There is also an Art Nouveau greenhouse in Laeken, Belgium that is called the Jardin D'Hiver. '''06.12 - Vendu immobiles It translates according through google as: Sold fixed assets. 06.13 - Mailbox Found several french mailboxes on google. On it has several texts: “Ne pas déposer de journaux. Dans cette boite” (Do not drop newspapers. In this box) 06.14 - Man hole file:06_14.jpg file:06_14a.jpg In the Parisian Ghetto (paris2_2.gmx.clz) there are some manhole covers near the cafe Metro. In my past review I didn’t look these up. Long story short.. I was looking up some Czech art and buildings (for the Monstrum Crime Scene-series) and found that this thing is called in English “Manhole cover”. And I found these. Found the image at Wikimedia commons. It says it is from St. Denis and the words on it is “Carpin - St. Denis”. 06.15 - Tabac sign file:06_15.jpg file:06_15a.jpg The “tabac” sign in the red squire can be seen at every café in Paris. I couldn’t find the “café" sign. For example, you find this in Rue Saint-Dominque, Paris (see second picture). 06.16 - Can of poke This can is a reference to Coca Cola / Pepsi Cola. 06.17 - Iron wrought There is another one Iron wrought balcony in this level. Trivia some facts.. Street names 06.18 - Rue des Bourdonais Rue des Bourdonais lies in the 1st Arrondissement of Paris. The arrondissement is situated principally on the right bank of the River Seine. It also includes the west end of the Île de la Cité. The arrondissement is one of the oldest in Paris, the Île de la Cité having been the heart of the city of Lutetia, conquered by the Romans in 52 BC, while some parts on the right bank (including Les Halles) date back to the early Middle Ages. (from Wikipedia) Most of my findings lies in the Rue des Bourdonais or the 1st Arrondissement of Paris. More information about the street: here. 06.19 - Place d'Arcade ''' In Paris there is no such street like "Place D'Arcade”, but there is a Rue L'arcade and the Hotel D'arcade, it leads to Place d'Rome. It is placed in the 8th Arrondissement of Paris. '''06.20 - Rue Dominique This street exist as the Rue st. Dominque. It lies in the 7th Arrondissement of Paris. It is a large street and the buildings look a bit like the Rue Dominque. It was renamed Rue Saint-Dominique in 1643 after the Dominican monastery set up a few years earlier near the eastern end of the street (now absorbed by the Boulevard Saint-Germain), whose only remnant is the Église Saint-Thomas-d’Aquin on the Place Saint-Thomas-d’Aquin (called Place des Jacobins until 1802, after the Dominicans). (From wikipedia) Not used images 06.21 - Three posters file:06_21.jpg file:06_21a.jpg file:06_21b.jpg file:06_21c.jpg This GMX picture came from this level (PARIS2_2) but it contains pictures from the Cafe Metro. The other ones are made darker to see the difference. a) Pied-Selle poster. It's about Saddle foot factories in Fumay in the French Ardennes. Poster found here. b) Bailes-Rusos Teatro Liceo. It's a poster about the Russian Ballett in Paris (1909-1929) organised by Sergei Diagilev. Found here. c) Barnum & Bailey's Circus Poster. Read more about it here. Found here. 06.22 - 69 plate and Cafe Metro ' file:06_22.jpg file:06_22a.jpg a) The number 69 could reference to the once removed sex club. But also route 69. b) Ouvert Cafe Metro, is not in the game. It could be placed by the Charcuterie shop. '''06.23 - Vive la Difference ' There is one poster, Vive la Difference, with a crown, bière. I could not find the original. '06.24 - Iron wrought door and Marche ' file:06_24.jpg file:06_24a.jpg file:06_24b.jpg a) The iron wrought door, could not find on the internet. b) Marche sign. Probably from a shop in paris. The "Sandwiches", "Greg?", "Restauration", "Rapide", "Bar" on the green background is not in the game. Odds '''06.25 - Strange landpost In the picture you see two landposts. One of them is the normal in the Parisian Ghetto. The other one seems out of place. 06.26 - Strange thing Near the Jardin D'Hiver poster there is a strange thing. 06.27 - Leftovers file:06_27.jpg file:06_27a.jpg Some of the leftovers in the game. I think these are leftovers of the building where the mailbox can be found. Three hidden cops file:06_28.jpg file:06_28a.jpg file:06_28b.jpg These cops were active in the beta version but are deleted in the retail Category:Tomb Raider AOD